Conventional wireless networks typically include one or more wireless base stations to provide mobile communication devices (a.k.a., user equipment) access to a remote network such as the Internet. Such wireless base stations can be deployed indoors or outdoors depending on the type of access to be provided.
To achieve optimal use of a wireless network and corresponding wireless channels, wireless base stations are typically synchronized via distribution of clock information. For example, the so-called Precision Time Protocol (PTP) is a protocol that can be implemented to synchronize clocks of computers in a network. On a local area network, PTP can be implemented to achieve clock accuracy amongst different devices in the sub-microsecond range. Among other things, the clock information can be used to set clocks of the wireless base stations to a master clock.
One way of implementing so-called PTP is use of the IEEE 1588 protocol. Such a protocol facilitates distribution of timing information (such as frequency, phase, and time information) over packet-based networks to synchronize wireless base stations for use in a network environment.